Solo le pasa a Bonnie
by Darquewillow
Summary: A.U: Despertarse de un día para el otro y que todo en tu vida se vuelva patas para arriba. Decidir solo un lugar, un bando. El cambio. Bonnie cambiará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su mediocre vida, convirtiéndola en un mal chiste...o no tan malo.
1. Chapter 1

**_Atención: Los personajes no me pertenecen,esta historia puede contener lenguaje adulto y escenas de violencia. El que avisa no traiciona._**

* * *

-Bonnie…-Su amiga volvió a protestar mientras cruzaban el semáforo en rojo.

-Podés prestarle atención a las señales de tráfico Lumpy!?-Pidió colérica la chica mientras observaba como un transeúnte las insultaba a la lejanía.

-Voy a prestarle atención cuando me digas que sí.-Se comportaba como una verdadera infante.

-Esto está pasando de verdad?!-Preguntó mientras tiraba de su propio cabello.-Cuantos años tenés? Tres?!

Lumpy solo atinó a reírse por como su amiga se ponía nerviosa.

-Tengo veintiuno, y quiero que vengas vos tambien a bailar a ese lugar conmigo!-Esta vez parecía estarle rogando.-Dale Bonnie, vení!

-NO! En ese lugar están todos locos, de verdad no entiendo cómo es que querés volver después de todo lo que viste, esa gente no está bien de la cabeza y vos te querés volver a meter en ese antro horrible?!-La conductora asintió mientras giraba en una esquina.-Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE ME QUERÉS ARRASTRAR CON VOS!

-No es para tanto.-Trató de restarle importancia la mayor encogiéndose de hombros.

-No, claro que no, es una nimiedad el hecho de que esa gente se crean vampiros y tomen sangre, es más la rara soy yo por no comprender que esa vía de contagio masivo de VIH es una forma de expresarse para ese tipo de seres humanos!-Dijo histérica.

-NO! Elliot me dijo que se cuidaban y que a la persona que le sacaban la sangre antes le hacían estudios.

-No sé si me da más miedo, que vos me lo estés contando con tanta naturalidad o que creo que Elliot lentamente te está llevando para ese lado.

-Por él me volvería suicida.-Habló enamorada.

-HACE DOS MESES QUE LO CONOCES! NO ES NORMAL, TODA ESA MIERDA NO ES NORMAL Y NO QUIERO QUE MI MEJOR AMIGA TERMINE METIDA Y SUCCIONANDO SANGRE DE DESCONOCIDOS!-El vehículo dobló otra vez.-Ese no es el camino a mi casa.-Informó tratando de mantener la calma.

-Es que vamos a ir a mi casa tontita, además Finn dijo que iba a venir, que no tenía problema.

-Él te dijo eso porque seguramente le dijiste que yo iba a ir.

Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar, era un hecho, así es como Lumpy Space se manejó toda su vida, arrollando y arrastrando sin siquiera preguntar. Y en estos momentos era donde Bonnibel querría apuñalar a su amiga, pero, como en el curso de yoga le había enseñado, la violencia no es la salida.

-O sea que estoy obligada a ir, porque supongo que tampoco me vas a dejar bajar del auto.

-Exacto.-La mayor suspiró.-De verdad, esta es la primera y última vez y no te lo vuelvo a pedir nunca más.

-No mientas.-Le cortó su amiga mientras giraba la vista a la ventanilla.

-Bonnie no te enojes.-Pidió.

Pero su amiga se llamó a silencio todo el trayecto. Enfurruñada interiormente por no tener voluntad propia al decidir qué hacer y que no…en realidad si la poseía, solo que su querida amiga decidía ignorarla.

-A qué hora va a venir Finn?-Preguntó Bonnie mientras se sentaba en la cama doble de la castaña.

-Y dentro de un rato, a eso de la una tendríamos que estar ahí…en la entrada, nos espera Elliot.-Explicó mientras comenzaba a sacar toneladas de ropa acumulada en el armario.

-Entonces me voy a bañar.-Ella se levantó tomando su mochila y fue, sin mediar palabra con su ahora enemiga, directo a la ducha.

No podía negar que el agua caliente logró tranquilizarla un poco, aunque podría apostar que en el momento que estuvieran frente a la puerta de ese estúpido local volvería a salir loca. Todavía no podía entender como Lumpy podía, siempre, quedar "enamorada" de la persona más errada en el mundo…seis meses atrás había tenido de novio a un tipo de cuarenta años que le gustaban los títeres…CUARENTA AÑOS.

Suspiró con fuerza mientras salía de la ducha y comenzaba a vestirse, había llevado un vestido que le llegaba hasta un poco antes de las rodillas, de un color crema que hacía que su piel resaltara blanca como la porcelana, aunque eso llamara más la atención a las pecas que se cernían por sus hombros, un poco de sus brazos y básicamente todo el cuerpo. Porque eso era Bonnie, una peca andante. Y si bien no había alguien que no le gustaban, ella las detestaba.

Se observó al espejo para asegurarse de que la ropa estuviera bien, aunque sabía que para el lugar donde iban a ir, eso la haría desentonar totalmente. Pero ella no iba a vestirse solo para encajar…de alguna forma tenía que protestar.

Con el pelo envuelto en la toalla salió y se metió de lleno en el cuarto de Lumpy, que ahora hacía que, el recién llegado Finn, buscara algo en el fondo del armario.

-Qué buscan?-Dijo extrañada mientras observaba a los dos.

-El vestido que me iba a poner!-Se queja Lumpy, que, ahora que Bonnie la miraba estaba en ropa interior…pobre Finn, debía de ser una prueba de fuego poder resistirse al despampanante cuerpo de su amiga.

-No encuentro nada!-Gritó el rubio que parecía cada vez meterse más adentro y desaparecer en algún portal de la moda, ese que se traga las medias y la ropa interior.-No! Esperen…creo que lo encontré…no…no…es una media.-Dijo al tiempo que la arrojaba y caía sobre la cama.

-Hola Finn.-Lo saludó su amiga pasándole la mano por la espalda.

-Hola Bonnie.-La voz se escuchó a la lejanía causándole gracia a ella.

-Es esto?-Preguntó saliendo de entre las telas, un poco transpirado, con un pedazo de trapo (porque eso parecía) en una de sus manos.

-Siii!-Gritó la castaña mientras saltaba y…

-Lumpy, controlá los pechos.-Le pidió su amiga mientras miraba para otro lado y sus mejillas se ponía de un color carmesí.

-Son muy maricas ustedes dos, me voy a cambiar, ya vuelvo.-Y pareció desaparecer.

-Hola de nuevo.-El alto rubio la saludó depositándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Finn, que te dan de comer para que crezcas tanto?-Preguntó ella mientras intentaba sentarse en la cama, sin caer sobre las pilas de ropa que había.

-Creo que me riegan a la noche o algo así.-Comentó risueño sin poder apartar la vista de la joven, aunque ella ignorara ese pequeño detalle.

Para la edad, Finn, era un caso raro, recién tenía diecinueve años y medía casi un metro noventa, parecía un tipo de no ser por la cara de infante que poseía.

-Estás listo para la increíble noche que vamos a pasar!?-Preguntó irónica mientras se sacaba la toalla y dejaba caer la cascada de pelo rosa pastel ondulado que tenía. Intentándolo secar y que quedara bien de alguna forma.

-No creo que sea tan malo.-Trató de restarle importancia el menor, si parar de contemplar el largo pelo de su amiga.

Le gustaba, desde ya hacía mucho tiempo y tampoco había que ser un genio para notarlo, Finn se arrastraba por ella y lo más triste era que sabía que Bonnie no lo veía de esa manera.

Suspiró.

-Te pasa algo?-Preguntó ella observándolo preocupada.

-No, estoy cansado, eso es todo. Trabajaste hoy, no?-Táctica de evitar charlas indeseadas.

-Si, un día nefasto, pero bueno, creo que a comparación de lo que nos está por pasar…fue muy bueno mi día laboral.

-Donde se supone que vamos?

-No sé cómo se llama el lugar, solo sé que la gente de ahí se cree vampiro…Lumpy está saliendo con un chico de ahí…todo esto parece un chiste.

-En cierta forma no me sorprende de ella, te acordas del viejo de los títeres.

Ambos fingieron un escalofrió ante esa memoria.

-Eso no creo que lo supere nunca.-Finalizó el rubio con una risita nerviosa. Porque esperaba con toda su alma que su amiga loca nunca pudiera conocer a alguien peor.-Pero vos estas segura que toman sangre de verdad?

-Vos viste el documental?!-Preguntó alarmada la pelirosa mientras se maquillaba.-De verdad, se llama vampirismo y es gente que chupa sangre o energía vital, en su defecto. Vos podés entender eso!?-Se giró para fulminar con su mirada azul al pobre Finn.

-No, no puedo…pero si lo hacen…bueno, ellos sí.

-Es como que yo ahora crea que soy un hada y me tire del quinto piso porque creo que puedo llegar a volar!

El menor se carcajeó, era muy divertido ver perder la cordura a su amiga, podía entender porqué siempre Lumpy buscaba alguna cosa para que Bonnie saliera de sus casillas.

-De verdad Finn? Te vas a burlar de mí?! ES QUE SOY LA ÚNICA QUE VE EL PROBLEMA?!

-No! Yo también lo veo.

-Entonces de qué te reís?!

-Es que me da gracia cuando te enojas.

-Te odio Finn, a vos y a Lumpy.

-Qué pasa conmigo?-Preguntó entrando en el cuarto, con el vestido negro puesto, que claramente, no dejaba nada a la imaginación, pero ella podía permitirse esa clase de cosas, era perfecta.-Apurémonos, tenemos que cenar e ir para allá.

…

Estaban parados en la cuadra de enfrente del gran boliche, había una cola en la puerta bastante extensa y la gente no parecía nada amigable, las piernas de Bonnie temblaron, claramente los tres desencajaban ahí.

Cruzaron y varias de las personas que se encontraban al principio de la cola los observaron con mala cara ya que Lumpy se paró delante de la puerta para hablar con los guardias.

-Estamos en la lista.-Les advirtió cuando uno atinó a hablarles. Sacó la lista, preguntó los nombres y la violácea se los dijo, automáticamente les abrieron la pesada puerta de hierro.

A penas entraban los recibía un pasillo rojo, las paredes al igual que piso y techo estaban cubiertas de terciopelo rojo y se escuchaba el sonido apagado de la música de la pista, en ese tramo se cruzaron con cada sujeto que, Bonnie hubiera preferido no ver nunca. Gente que le erizaba la piel y no por lo estético, sino por la modalidad de vida. Algunos con lentes de contacto de colores como el hielo o un gris inexistente, totalmente falsos pero que asustaban, algunos con uñas largas y de aspecto a muerto, claramente por lo vampiro que se creían.

Definitivamente no encajaban ahí. Es más, si Lumpy no la tuviera agarrada del brazo, en estos momentos hubiera salido corriendo hasta su casa.

Y al final otra puerta con otro guardia que solo se dignaba a abrirla y cerrarla. De ahí en más, se abría una enorme pista-enorme era poco- la pelirosa no podía ver con claridad ya que las luces y los sectores oscuros la confundían, pero se notaba la amplitud del lugar, había primer piso, supuso que para la gente VIP pero poco le importaba, solo se disponían a moverse entre la gente que estaba muy apretada. En el medio de la pista había tres chicas colgadas en telas que al ritmo de la música hacían piruetas a un nivel realmente alto del piso, eso fue lo que más le llamó la atención, sus ojos celestes se posaron en ellas mientras su amiga los impulsaba hacia la barra.

Pidió unos tragos para los tres y al segundo se los entregaron.

-Voy a buscar a Elliot.-Gritó entre ellos para poder ser escuchada encima de la música.

-No te olvides que estamos acá!-Finn trató de esperar que su amiga no se fundiera eternamente con ese sujeto y olvidara de su existencia.

-No, no se preocupen, ya vuelvo!-Lumpy se giró para irse pero luego abrazó a Bonnie.-No te enojes, te lo voy a recompensar, te lo juro!

-Te odio!-Le gritó mientras se ahogaba con el trago.

-Pidan lo que quieran, ya está pago.-Les advirtió su escultural chica mientras desaparecía entre el gentío.

-Por lo menos algo bueno!-El grito de Finn la sorprendió pero al mismo tiempo la divirtió, por lo que sonrió.

Por lo menos se podrían embriagar sin tener que pagar. Gratis. Bonnibel sonrió en su interior.

…

-Y fue a golpearlo, tendrías que haber visto su cara.-El rubio contaba recargado sobre la barra mientras ambos se descostillaban de la risa sin delicadeza alguna.

-No entiendo porque hace esas cosas tu hermano.-Bonnibel no terminó de hablar que ya comenzaba a reírse nuevamente, sabía que ya estaba bastante ebria, pero no le importaba porque si dejaba de tomar iría a buscar a Lumpy y la golpearía por haberlos abandonado en ese lugar horrible. Contuvo la ira que le provocaba recordar eso y se concentró en prestarle atención al menor.

-Bonnie, voy a baño.-Le informó cerca de su oído para no gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

-No me dejes sola!-Pidió mirándolo alarmada.

Finn sonrió con dulzura.

-Voy y vuelvo, te lo prometo, mientras tanto pedí cuatro shots que cuando estoy de vuelta hacemos competencia.-Prometió mientras se alejaba con apuro.

Ella se giró y pidió lo que su amigo le había dicho, le dieron cuatro chupitos llenos hasta el tope. Sabía que después de esto no podría volver caminando a ningún lado, pero no le importó. Y cuando la rabia le picó el pecho otra vez, tomó uno de los vasitos si haber terminado su trago y lo fulminó de un solo trago.

Le ardió tanto que se acarició el pecho e hizo una mueca de molestia pero le duró poco, observó a su alrededor, el lugar estaba ya muy lleno, parecía a punto de explotar y la música comenzaba a molestarle en los oídos, el calor la sofocaba y eso la hacía sentir un poco más borracha. El humo de los cigarrillos, el griterío, todo era una mezcla casi fulminante a los sentidos.

No notó cuando un chico de más bajo que ella se acercó a su lado.

-Buenas noches señorita.-La saludó con una sonrisa galante y un tono muy educado. Cosa que la tomó por sorpresa, se notaba que era un chico muy chico, quizá unos diecisiete años y que era muy formal.

-Hola.-Lo saludó en respuesta solo por cortesía y empezando a buscar con la mirada a Finn.

Donde se había metido?

-Disculpe que la moleste, pero necesitaría hablar con usted.-Le informó mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella y como respuesta, la misma se alejaba incómoda.

-Que…que querés?-Preguntó de mala gana, mientras volvía a darle un sorbo a su trago y rogaba mentalmente a que el rubio apareciera mágicamente en el medio.

-El joven Lee, me pidió que viniera por usted, está realmente interesado en invitarla.

Quién carajo era Lee?! Por qué tenía que estar aguantando ese momento de mierda, en ese lugar de mierda?! Ah claro, porque su, ahora enemiga, se lo había pedido.

Estúpida Lumpy Space.

-Mirá, discúlpame, pero yo no voy con extraños, no te conozco a vos ni a ese tal Lee, así que gracias por la invitación, pero no. Además estoy con mis amigos.

-Pero se encuentra sola.-Señala lo obvio. Porque así estaba ahora, sola.

-Sí, pero van a venir. Así que una vez más, no.

-Debo insistir, el joven Lee, de verdad me pidió que la llevara con él.

Bonnie, sulfatada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, dejó salir a su bestia interior y enfrentó al niño, aprovechando el hecho de que lo superaba en estatura.

-Sabés donde se puede meter la invitación tu señorito Lee?!-Gritó mientras lo prepoteaba, parecía una abusiva y eso no era ella. Puto alcohol.

El chico pestañeó varias veces sorprendido y hasta un poco asustado.

-Perdón por la tardanza.-Una voz sonó tras ellos y unas manos rodearon la cintura de la pelirosa alejándola del sujeto.

Se dio vuelta dispuesta a lanzar improperios sobre lo idiota que era su amiga por abandonarla en ese lugar cuando sus ojos se encontraron con una persona totalmente desconocida.

Era una mujer…y que mujer, parecía sacada de las revistas de moda, si en la oscuridad del boliche parecía perfecta, a la luz del sol debía ser la causa del bajo autoestima de muchas mujeres.

La mujer sonrió, como si algo le pareciera gracioso, pero no dijo nada, solo la observaba. Tenía la piel blanca medio oliva, un blanco raro…ojos grises y el pelo negro largo. Además de lo evidente, era más alta que Bonnie.

PERO QUIEN NO ERA MÁS ALTO QUE ELLA?! Se preguntó saliendo por unos segundos de ese tare emocional que la escultural morena le había provocado.

-Vos quien sos?-Preguntó alzando una ceja y queriendo alejarse del agarre.

-Estás tan borracha que no me reconoces, es triste.-Le dijo mientras la giraba y quedaba entre el enano acosador y ella.-Se te ofrece algo nene?-Le preguntó teniendo que agacharse un poco para escuchar la respuesta que el chico le daba.-No, ahora la llevo para su casa, está muy borracha y no quiero que muera o vomite todo el lugar.-Comentó divertida. Con una mano sacó el trago al que Bonnie estaba adherida y lo dejó en la barra.

-Ey!-Se quejó ella intentando estirarse para volverlo a tomar, pero en un abrir y cerrar la estaba arrastrando por la pista hasta llegar al pasillo.-Me estás secuestrando!-Gritó intentando separarse de ella sacudiéndose como posesa.

-Podés quedarte quieta!-Le gritó sosteniéndola fuerte de los brazos.-Te vas a caer estúpida, encima que te saco al enano pesado de encima te comportas como una nenita!-La sacudió un poco para asegurarse de asustarla lo suficiente como para que se quedara quieta.

-Bueno.-Habló bajito.-Pero quién sos?-Arremetió con otra pregunta mientras ambas salían del lugar.

El aire frío de la madrugada la tomó desprevenida y hasta sintió que el fresco la ayudaba a ponerse un poco más borracha.

La mujer la sostuvo con fuerza de un solo brazo llevándola a la puerta de una casa a unos metros de ahí. La hizo sentar y se quedó frente a ella de cuclillas.

-Soy alguien que te ayudó, fin.

-Yo tambien soy alguien, pero me refiero a tu nombre.-Dijo risueña.

-Estas muy ebria.

-Que nombre tan raro, tu apodo es Ebri?

La mujer no pudo evitar soltar una risita de resignación y negar con la cabeza. Se veía linda de esa forma, hasta parecía dulce…

Las mejillas de Bonnie, que ya estaban rojas, se pusieron aún más. Y la pelinegra sonrió otra vez divertida.

-Te estás riendo de mí?!-Habló ofendida Bonnibel.

-No, me acordé un chiste y ese no es mi nombre. Me llamo Marceline.

-Y cuál es el chiste, Marceline?-Dijo alzando una ceja.

Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, un nombre muy lindo que le quedaba a la perfección.

Bonnie no entendía que le estaba pasando, las hormonas, más el alcohol? Negó.

-El chiste no lo vas a entender porque está en alemán.

-Hablás alemán?!-Dijo sorprendida.

-Si.-Sonrió de costado.

-No te rías entonces si no me lo vas a contar.

Bonnibel se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada mientras miraba para la puerta por donde habían salido. Aun había gente afuera esperando a entrar y grupos repartidos por ahí de rezagados que había salido antes.

-Un poco autoritario tu pedido.-Murmuró Marceline clavándole la mirada en el rostro.

-Voy a buscar a mis amigos, gracias por sacarme al enano pesado de encima.-Dijo al tiempo que intentaba ponerse de pié, pero con solo intentarlo se fue directamente con todo el cuerpo para adelante, de no ser por la morena se reventaba la cabeza contra la vereda.

Marceline le dio un empujón suave para que volviera a sentarse en el umbral.

-No te podés parar y menos así de rápido, mandales un mensaje a tus amigos y deciles que yo te llevo a tu casa.-Ordenó.

-Estás loca, no me voy a ir con vos!-Que se creía, que por estar borracha era una idiota, podría ser una traficante de órganos o una violadora o una asesina…o peor…una violadora ladrona de órganos y asesina. Se desesperó.

-No soy nada de eso!-Trató de calmarla notando como iba decayendo lentamente a la desesperación.

-De que cosas?-Preguntó extrañada Bonnie.

-De nada, que no te voy a hacer nada malo, te dejo en tu casa, y listo. Si te hace sentir más segura dejale la patente de mi auto y mi celular a tus amigos.-Se encogió de hombros.

La pelirosa sacó lentamente y con desconfianza el celular y con mucha dificultad le escribió un mensaje a Lumpy.

**_"Espero que estés contenta. Me voy de este lugar, con una desconocida violadora ladrona de órganos y asesina. Chau. Enemiga."_**

Mandó y apagó el celular.

Volvió a mirar la salida solo para ver por última vez si alguno de sus amigos salía, pero la única persona que emergió de las tinieblas fue el enano pesado…y justo sus miradas se cruzaron.

-El enano pesado!-Dijo alarmada Bonnibel mientras extendía sus brazos para que Marceline la levantara.

-Ay que molesto, por favor!-Se quejó osca la mayor ayudando a Bonnie a levantarse para poder irse.

-Señorita por favor?!-Gritó el chico mientras las corría y se paraba delante de ella.-El joven Lee me insistió en que por lo menos me dijera su nombre.-Pidió y parecía realmente torturado por algo.

Las dos mujeres lo miraron extrañadas pero la menor sintió automáticamente pena por él.

-Me llamo Bonnibel y decile a Lee, que si es lo suficientemente hombre y quiere algo, que mueva el culo y lo busque.

-Si señorita, gracias.-Dijo el joven mientras volvía a entrar al lugar.

-Quiero tener todos mis órganos cuando me despierte.-Pidió mirando a Marceline, la misma giró los ojos molesta.

-Solo te dejo en tu casa. Con la virginidad intacta.-Y comenzó a arrastrarla para el auto.

Bonnie se perturbó, seguramente ese comentario fue muy de suerte…porque esa chica no podía saber que era cierto…ella no le había dicho que era virgen…o si?!

Se alarmó.

Claro que no, no dijo nada, era casualidad, un comentario nada más…esperaba…a menos que el alcohol le hiciera perder el completo control de ella…no había dicho nada.

Marceline negó molesta.

Caminaron hasta la vuelta, ahí había un gran camioneta realmente costosa…pero no estaba para ponerse a mirar la marca, quería llegar a su casa y morir en su cama…con órganos.

Por favor con órganos, con órganos.

Pidió mentalmente.

* * *

_**Antes que nada HOLA!**_

_**Si estás leyendo esto es porque le diste una oportunidad y te lo agradezco. Quería contar que este es mi primer fic Bubbline y estoy emocionada con ello, por eso pido disculpas por mis futuros errores. **_

_**Bueno en sí la historia va a contener MUCHO humos negro, porque así está planteada, algunas escenas de violencia, lenguaje con muchas malas palabras, tal vez sexo (jijijiji) y muchas cosas desopilantes, aunque pretendo que también tenga drama (si no no sería yo)**_

_**Así que ya saben, un RV me llena el corazón de ganitas de seguir o alguna sugerencia, critica o paliza escrita, cualquier crítica será tomada en cuenta.**_

_**Un beso. Saludos.**_

_**L**_


	2. Chapter 2

Abrió los ojos al tiempo que un sonido lastimero salía de su garganta, la luz parecía quemarle los ojos y el ruido del despertador estaba destrozando sus oídos. Tanteó tratando de encontrar el aparato que producía ese ruido odioso y hasta no tirar todo lo que se encontraba en la mesita de luz no encontró el despertador.

Lo apagó con mucho esfuerzo y guió su mano a la cara para sobarse los ojos. Los sentía pesados y congestionados. Aún era temprano, lo que la hizo recordar que debía ir a trabajar.

Insultó mentalmente mientras intentaba levantarse.

La habitación dio un giro y casi cae al suelo cuando intentó ponerse de pie.

No tan rápido, Bonnie. Se dijo a si misma mientras recordaba todos los tragos que había bebido la noche anterior. El ruido de la tele en el comedor la invadió mientras salía al pasillo como un muerto vivo.

-Bonnie, arribaa!-La llamó la voz dulce de su madre.

-Ya me desperté, me voy a bañar.-Ella en cambio contestó con un tono muy varonil. Estúpida voz dormida.

Trató de hacerlo lo más rápido que su cuerpo cansado se lo permitió y una vez vestida y seca salió rumbo a la cocina para poder desayunar.

En el camino pasó por el comedor donde la tele se encontraba encendida, su padre sentado en el sofá contemplando con severa atención las noticias pero solo una llamó la atención de la pelirosa.

-Subí el volumen.-Le pidió su hija mientras se quedaba de pie para observarla.

"-Ya son diez los casos presentados de asesinato en este trimestre, con estas nuevas víctimas se calcula que el número aumenta a cien desde que comenzaron los ataques."-Relataba la presentadora.-"Las mismas preguntas y los cuerpos se siguen encontrando en las mismas condiciones. Desangrados, pero sin rastro del líquido que se les extrae. Prontamente se espera la declaración de la policía y resta saber si la investigación reveló algún avance, desde ya la población se encuentra en estado de alerta ya que no se muestra algún patrón sobre la edad o sexo de las víctimas."-Terminó de narrar la mujer al tiempo que pedía volver al estudio.

-Qué le pasa a la gente…-Murmuró su padre mientras negaba realmente conmovido por los hechos sucedidos en ese tiempo.

-Están todos locos, eso es lo que pasa, Pá.-Dijo ella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y un poco perturbada se dirigía donde su madre.

-Buenos días Bella durmiente.-Canturreó su madre mientras le besaba la frente.-Alguien volvió arrastrándose esta madrugada.

-Ni me lo digas…-Pidió desplomándose en la silla.-De verdad me arrastré?-Preguntó avergonzada comenzando a desayunar.

-Es más, alguien te trajo hasta acá arriba, una nueva amiga y me dio tus llaves y se fue, le dije que se quedara a dormir pero me dijo que prefería volverse a su casa.

Bonnibel la miró extrañada mientras se devanaba los sesos pensando quien podría haber sido…ya que no recordaba cómo había vuelto a su casa…ahora que lo pensaba.

-Muy lindo pelo tiene, negro y re largo, vos tendrías que dejar de quemarte el pelo con decolorantes y dejar tu color, tendrías un pelo de película.-Habló soñadora al tiempo que le dejaba a su hija el café.-Como se llama?

La pelirosa tenía un atisbo de nombre depositado en su memoria…solo que parecía querer quedarse allí, escondido.

-Sarah.-Mintió. Es que no podía decirle a su madre que era una total desconocida la que la había traído hasta la puerta y que de tan borracha que había estado no había medido los posibles peligros de entregarse ciegamente en confianza a una equis.

Sería mejor que creyera que eran amigas.

-Bonnie, nena, apurate que vas a llegar tarde.-Le informó su madre mientras le acariciaba la espalda y ella comenzaba a tragar el desayuno.

No era muy práctico salir a las corridas con el estómago repleto, pero otra no le quedaba. Agradecía que el trabajo no estuviera tan lejos de su casa y que no era necesario gastar dinero en transporte público, pero luego dejaba de agradecer cuando al llegar el aire no le pasaba por los pulmones.

Bonnibel trabajaba en una casa de regalos que se encontraba en el epicentro del barrio chino, su vida diaria desbordaba de estos simpáticos-algunos-asiáticos, tanto que, hasta creía que lentamente iba a desarrollar una fobia por esa raza. Ella no era mala, ni discriminaba, amaba la liberación, igualdad, tolerancia y lo que sigue a un discurso a favor de todo respecto a raza y sexualidad. Pero si había algo de lo que carecía era paciencia. Era el don negado desde sus cuatro o cinco años.

Y su impaciencia que terminaba en intolerancia no discriminaba, claro que no, para todo el mundo era igual. Porque sabía que como había días en los que odiaba a los chinos, tambien odiaba a todo el resto del planeta tierra…y en esos días era preferible no encontrarse con Bonnie.

Se paró antes de entrar, como era de mañana el lugar estaba casi vacío, por la calle se podía caminar cómodo y el olor de las casas de comidas se comenzaba a concentrar en el aire. En el barrio chino, no solo se atendían chinos-claramente- si no que era uno de los centros turísticos más importantes de la ciudad, por lo que al medio día solía abarrotarse de seres humanos.

Bonnibel no solo se ocupaba de vender-que era para lo que la habían contratado-si no que cuando el local estaba tan lleno que daba miedo, ella tenía que actuar de cámara de seguridad para evitar que las manos rápidas de algunos no robaran nada. Algo que si le preguntaban a ella, era medio incompetente, ella lo era para prestar atención a esas cosas, no era una máquina, era Bonnie, la que una vez casi tira un estante de figuritas de vidrio de no ser que su jefa Cho-no-se-que, llegara a su rescate casi con la agilidad de un ninja-Y la pelirosa sabía que los ninjas no eran chinos- pero algo debían llevar en la sangre.

-Buenos días Cho.-Ella entró al lugar que apenas estaba abierto, sabía que tendría que ponerse a limpiar como una condenada y esas cosas le hacían preguntarse…Por qué no contrataba a otra empleada? Pero ese era uno de los tantos misterios de la vida…o simplemente no querían pagarle a alguien más. En su defecto, ella hacía el trabajo de tres.

La mujer que se encontraba bebiendo café simplemente asintió ante las palabras de su empleada y no era de extrañarse, hacía dos años que trabajaba ahí y la señora Cho-no-se-que solo había hablado para retarla, retarla, desearle felices fiestas, retarla y mandarla a comprar.

Se dirigió al cuarto de atrás a dejar sus cosas y disponerse a comenzar el día laboral.

…

El cielo había decidido desplomarse en una catarata casi violenta, eran las dos de la tarde y estaba tan nublado que parecían las siete. No había nadie en el local y dudaba mucho que alguien llegara a entrar, solo dos personas fueron las valientes…y uno fue Finn…que trabajaba a una cuadra, era el chico del delivery.

Bonnibel volvió a suspirar mientras observaba a su jefa entretenida con el celular y la lluvia que no tenía un ápice de que fuera a parar. Esperaba no ahogarse.

Se puso a jugar con sus dedos y la verdad ahora que contemplaba sus manos, tendría que tomar un poco más de sol ya que tenía el color de un muerto y hasta parecía que sus pecas resaltaban más por eso.

-Disculpá.

Las palabras la hicieron sobresaltar mientras dirigía su rostro hasta el sujeto que estaba parado casi a su lado. Extrañamente no lo había oído entrar, o la señora Cho estaba muy distraída o él era una aparición. Pero no, ya que la mujer lo observaba sospechosa.

El joven llevaba saco negro bastante largo, era demasiado alto y hasta intimidaba un poco, de ojos muy claros…que parecían transparentes de lo azules que eran y el pelo negro prolijamente peinado.

-Si, perdón, no te había escuchado…-habló un poco desconcertada-en que te puedo ayudar?-Preguntó mientras se paraba derecha y elevaba un poco la cabeza.

Al cliente se lo mira a la cara, al cliente se lo mira a la cara.-Repitió mil veces en su cabeza hasta que tomó el valor.

Intimidaba…sin duda…pero al mismo tiempo era muy atractivo.

-Estoy buscando tinta y un par de pinceles.-Habló el muchacho con demasiado respeto, con un deje antiguo…una sensación de que estaba hablando con alguien de otra época la invadió por completo.

Seguía borracha acaso?

-Si, por acá.-Le indicó que la siguiera y lo llevó hasta el final del pasillo y le indicó una de los estantes más bajos y él se agachó, al segundo ella hiso lo mismo.-Es para algo importante?-Preguntó entre susurros.

El azabache la miró algo perdido.

-Me refiero a que si es para algo importante vayas a comprarlos a una librería artística…porque los de acá son una mierda y te vas a quedar con los pelos en el papel.-Le informó regalándole una sonrisa, no quería aprovecharse de la buena fé de la gente.

-Donde hay una?-Preguntó él haciendo la pantomima de que buscaba alguno en especial.

-Tres cuadras sobre esta misma calle.

-Bueno…gracias…-Pareció ponerse un poco nervioso.-Como es tu nombre?-Preguntó tímido.

-Bonnibel, el tuyo?-Comenzó a levantarse.

-Marshall. Mucho gusto.-Dijo al fin parándose a la par.

-El gusto es mío.-Sonrió.-Entonces no va a llevar nada?-Esta vez lo dijo en voz alta.

-No por ahora no, pero cualquier cosa vuelvo más tarde.-Marshall le siguió el juego y sonrió como niño divertido.-Hasta luego.-Le extendió la mano y ella se la estrechó.

Muy formal.

Pero cuando se giró y el azabache abandonó el local, notó que en su pálida mano dejó un papel…lo observó sonriendo como tonta. Era el número. Las mejillas casi le explotan por la vergüenza.

La gente definitivamente estaba loca.

…

-Hasta cuando te va a durar el enojo?!-Gritó desde adentro de la camioneta.

-Hasta que se me dé la regalada gana.-Ella contestó cruzada de brazos esperando a que cesara un poco la lluvia.

-De verdad?! No seas infantil, te vas a enfermar, dale que te llevo y me golpeas por lo de ayer.-Le aseguró el rubio mientras abría la puerta del copiloto.

-Finn, no insistas.-Dijo cortante volviendo a mirar para otro lado, en el fondo si quería que la llevara, se ahorraría mojarse hasta el apellido, porque estaba diluviando. Pero antes que el agua, el orgullo.

-No me hagas bajar a buscarte.-Advirtió risueño, ese gesto en él era muy común, muy pocas veces podías ver de mal humor a Finn.

Bonnibel resopló molesta y se arrojó dentro del auto cerrando la puerta con fuerza y poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

El menor arrancó sin mucha prisa, el nivel de agua que caía hacía casi imposible ver bien la calle.

-Bonnie, puedo explicar lo que pasó ayer?-Se aventuró tratando de tantear el clima.

-No me interesa.-Se cruzó de brazos la pelirosa y miró sus pies. Oyó una leve risa por parte de Finn.-Como vos no tenés gran parte de la culpa, no me enojo con vos. Así que no necesito que me digas nada.

-Pero seguís enojada!-Se quejó.

-Entonces por qué me dejaste tirada ahí! Te había pedido que volvieras!

-Ya sé y perdón pasa…pasa que de tan borracho que estaba no me di cuenta, ya lo sé soy medio idiota, perdón.-Pidió nuevamente mostrándose afectado.

-Donde te habías quedado?

-Con una chica…-Murmuró avergonzado.

-ME CAMBIASTE POR UNA DESCONOCIDA!-Se dio vuelta fulminándolo con sus ojos azules y luego propinándole un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

-Perdón! No lo vuelvo a hacer!-Afirmó adolorido.

-No me interesa que te quieras relacionar con otras que no seamos nosotras dos, eso está bien, es más te felicito, PERO NO ME DEJES NUNCA MÁS TIRADA EN ESE LUGAR PORQUE LA PROXIMA NO RESPONDO DE MI!-Gritó esta vez más agudo y luego quedó en silencio el auto durante unos minutos.

-Se te pasó el enojo?-Preguntó.

-Si.-Ató su largo cabello rosado y suspiró girando su rostro a donde estaba su amigo.-Era linda?

-Quién?!-La voz de Finn sonó aguda por la sorpresa.

-Quien más, la chica tarado.

-Ah…eh si…creo…estaba muy borracho…-El tono del chico descendió un poco y los ojos se le apagaron.

-Igual me sacaste una duda…hacía un tiempo me estaba planteando el hecho de que fueras gay.-Soltó ella mientras le sonreía con cariño.

El rubio se rio pero el sonido fue falso, hasta la misma mueca que hiso.

-Pero no te gustó esa chica, digo, para que se sigan hablando?-Bonnie se recostó en el asiento.

-Nop.

-Bueno Finn, hay muchas mujeres, ya encontraras a la tuya.-Le dio aliento haciéndole una caricia en la mano izquierda, con la que manipulaba el embrague.

-Si…supongo.-Soltó un largo suspiro. Él sabía que ella no lo iba a dejar de ver como a un hermano, y esa era una de las cosas que más le dolía. Se sentía hipócrita y conformista…por solo aceptar la amistad a nada de ella.

Dio vuelta su mano y atrapó la de Bonnie. Y le regaló una gran sonrisa.

-Ya encontraré la mía.-Afirmó para volver a manejar.-Te debo una por lo que te voy a pasar información, Lumpy va a estar en tu casa para cuando llegues.-Informó solemne.

-Hija de puta!-Gritó de nuevo, haciendo que su sangre hierba de golpe.-Vas a entrar?-Preguntó sacando las llaves ya que estaban cerca.

-Y ver cómo se matan? No gracias, nos vemos mañana.-Le dijo mientras estacionaba frente a la puerta del departamento.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana, adiós Finn, gracias.-Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se bajó a las corridas para tratar de no empaparse.

Una vez frente a la puerta de su casa respiró hondo y trató de evitar violentarse tanto como para no arruinarle la cara a su "mejor amiga".

Subió de dos en dos los escalones y entró sabiendo que la puerta se encontraba abierta, su madre estaba en la cocina, pero siguió de largo hasta su cuarto, la puerta entre abierta le indicó que Miss Drama Queen la estaba esperando.

Con rapidez se metió dentro y lanzó su bolso a la cama mientras iba a su armario para sacar ropa más cómoda. Y como no, la puerta se cerró, eso la alarmó pero al girarse se dio cuenta que Lumpy la había estado esperando ahí a sabiendas de que Bonnie escaparía.

-Bubba, perdón.-Pidió con un puchero en el rostro recostando su cuerpo sobre la puerta para que la menor no saliera del cuarto.

-A golpes te voy a perdonar.-La voz le salió helada, que hasta ella misma logró sorprenderse.

-Yo sé que estuve pésima, lo reconozco y me arrepiento, de verdad, perdoname.-Volvió a rogar esta vez.

-Space, sabés qué?! Hay veces que las cosas no salen como uno quiere, y si es así uno se la tiene que aguantar, hacete cargo de tus acciones, que te hayas cagado en mí y en Finn fue algo horrible y encima te pedimos que volvieras, pero no, la señorita "hago lo que se me canta el culo" desapareció, todo por un tipo…hay veces que me das pena.-Sentenció al fin juntando la ropa tirada en el suelo, su tono era neutro, pero su paciencia se había agotado.-Siempre haciendo lo que vos querés, no te importa si yo o Finn queremos o nos agrada…y todo por tus "enamoramientos" de mierda. Que para peor no te ayudan en nada…porque uno es más peligroso que el otro.-Agradecía no tener que mirarla, ya que si no, su boca se cerraría y callaría todo lo que en verdad necesitaba decir. Estaba cansada de ser la estúpida que obedecía.-Si te querés ir a matar a ese lugar de mierda, si te querés arruinar la vida contagiándote algo o simplemente metiéndote con gente que poco te valora…-La voz se le quebró, porque siempre temía que su amiga en uno de los tantos malos caminos que tomaba se perdiera.-…entonces hacelo, pero vas sola. Yo no te voy a ayudar a que te caigas a un pozo.

Depositó las cosas en una de las sillas de su cuarto y tomó las toallas para irse a bañar. Se giró enfrentando a Lumpy, la cual se encontraba boquiabierta y pálida por las palabras que de su amiga habían salido.

-Te correrías, necesito salir.

No tuvo que siquiera empujarla, la violácea se corrió del camino sin pronunciar nada ni emitir algún sonido, ahí la dejó, preparó su baño y una vez dentro quiso darse la cabeza contra la pared una y otra vez.

Había sido muy cruel?

Injusta?

Innecesaria?

Pero es que el futuro de su mejor amiga la aterraba, le aterraba que algún loco se la arrebatara de su vida, que alguien la lastimara o cualquier otra cosa nefasta…

Trató de bañarse hasta que el agua fría comenzó a repiquetear en su cuerpo, salió y se vistió lentamente, sabía que su amiga no se había ido, se iba a quedar hasta que se arreglaran, porque así era Lumpy…cabezota e insistente.

Caminó hasta el living donde su madre se encontraba viendo tele, la misma se giró para saludar a su hija.

-La comida está en el horno, llevá a tu pieza y coman allá.-Le guiñó un ojo, ella estaba acostumbrada a esas peleas entre ellas dos, porque de por sí solían chocar con frecuencia pero aún así eso parecía unirlas aún más.

Bonnie asintió y tomó una bandeja donde depositó la cena y fue rumbo a su cuarto. Al entrar vio a su amiga dándole la espalda ya que se encontraba mirando el panel de corcho donde había muchas fotos. La pelirosa depositó la bandeja entre ellas dos y comenzó a comer.

Y no fue hasta que ambas se acostaron con las luces apagadas y con los estómagos llenos que se pronunciaron las primeras palabras.

-Perdón.-Susurró Lumpy con la voz ahogada.

-Ya estabas perdonada.-Bonnie sonrió con dulzura a pesar de que no pudieran verse.

Y entre la oscuridad y el silencio sus manos se unieron. Quizá eran totalmente diferentes, pero una sin la otra no eran nada.

* * *

**_HOLAAAAA! bueno antes de arrancar con la perolata quería agradecer mucho a las chicas lectoras que dejaron sus rv, me emociona mucho que la historia sea de su agrado._**

**_Quería comentar que quizá este cap sea un poco pesado, pero es necesario para ubicarlas en la historia, prometo que en el proximo yya hay más cosas interesantes, como verán no tengo un contexto de cuando subo capitulo, así que dejé uno largo y el proximo tambien lo será._**

**_Insisto, desde ya muchas gracias por el apoyo y por leer este fic._**

**_Besos grandes._**

**_L_**


End file.
